Enough
by hi aidi
Summary: Ketika salju turun, Furihata baru saja memekarkan pucuk. Membuatnya layu karena beku dan ia tak sempat menebarkan semerbak bunga. Lahirnya bahagia dalam hatinya tak kesampaian. Ia mati rasa. Furihata tak bisa menentukan, ia terjebak antara cinta dan sahabat. Implisit lime. AkaFuri mainly with bite of KuroFuri


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Yaoi, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur. Bite of angsty.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

* * *

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

Mereka berdua berpagut, menikmati panasnya tubuh pasangan, bergerak seirama dan saling berciuman. Dua insan yang dibalut cinta, menuai hangatnya rasa yang berbunga, menyerbuk dan menyebar benih-benih lainnya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu melenguh, terbuai dangan sentuhan hantu lelaki lainnya yang kini menjamahnya. Mereka berdua telanjang, seperti bayi—polos tanpa ada sehelaipun penutup. Bercak-bercak merah ungu tanda cinta tersebar di tubuhnya.

Seorang lagi pemuda bermata beda warna, beraura regal yang kini mengecupi pundak dan sepanjang punggung Furihata lalu tertahan di bagian belakang. Di pipi kenyal yang mengundang dan meminta jamahan, giginya ia tancapkan disana. Menggigit lalu memamah, hingga membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengerang keras—antara mengeluh dan melenguh.

Furihata Kouki, _sakau_. Ia tak bisa membedakan mana rasa sakit dan mana rasa nikmat. Ia sudah terjebak pesona Akashi Seijuurou. Tak bisa lepas dan tidak mau lepas. Berpegangan pada leher Akashi seolah ia akan jatuh dan mati. Ia mengerang, meminta lebih dan terkapar dalam candu.

Jelajah yang asing, sisi-sisi tubuhnya yang disentuh dengan cara tak biasa, sisi lain dirinya yang terisi, hentakan keras dan kasar, goresan tanda yang melumuri seluruh kulitnya dan kenikmatan tak berbatas. Furihata Kouki menyukai semua itu, menyukai semua bagian Akashi Seijuurou. Menyukai bagaimana tangan berkapal itu menyentuhnya, menyukai bagaimana genggaman keras itu menahannya, menyukai mata merah yang memandangnya sarat nafsu.

Furihata Kouki terkena adiktif. Dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah candunya.

Dan mereka selalu begitu, bergelut dan bercumbu. Saling memeluk dan saling bertaut hingga mereka tiba di titik puncak. Putih dan tak berbatas, membuat sesak tapi menyenangkan. Ketika diakhir mereka telah terpisah, pemuda berambut merah akan mengendusi tubuhnya, mengecupi lembut lalu berbisik merdu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kouki selalu tertidur saat bisikan itu sampai di telinganya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Kouki di dalam mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika esok hari menjelang fajar, Akashi selalu terbangun saat pucuk-pucuk merah mengaburkan hitam. Menghirup udara pertama saat mata terbuka dan ia kembali terpejam, tak mencoba berbalik ke samping, tak mencoba memeluk pemuda yang selalu bertengger pada batang terkuat singgasana hatinya. Tak lepas dan tak lekang kecuali hatinya mati.

Karena Akashi tahu, pemuda itu tak lagi disana. Seberapa keraspun Akashi mengaulinya, sesadis apapun tingkah Akashi padanya, sesakit apapun luka yang Akashi hasilkan setiap malam. Pemuda itu tetap akan pergi seolah rasa sakit yang Akashi berikan tak ada. Kehangatannya telah hilang dan dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tak mungkin acuh jika hatinya saat ini teriris-iris. Dia tak bisa berkilah jika saat ini jiwanya hancur lebur dan ia mati rasa. Sekujur tubuhnya dilanda panas akibat rasa sakit yang membungkus, mendekapnya erat dalam rasa pilu tak berujung.

Tapi ia tak bisa membantah, ia tak bisa melawan dan menolak takdir. Jika suatu hari pada akhirnya Furihata Kouki bahkan tak datang saat malam menjelang, ia tak bisa memaksa. Jika suatu hari mereka bertemu pandang dan Furihata berulah seolah tak mengenalnya, ia tak akan gaduh. Karena pemuda itu bukan miliknya dan tak pernah bisa menjadi miliknya. Walau dulu, dulu sekali pernah menjadi miliknya—seutuhnya.

Ia tahu, ia ingat dan kata-kata itu ia hapal dengan baik, terpatri di kepalanya. Karena setiap ada satu hati yang bahagia akan ada hati yang terluka. Akashi mengeratkan genggaman tangan, yang jelas, '_dia'_ tak mungkin dijadikan sebagai pihak yang terluka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, aku telat datang."

Itu adalah sapaan yang Furihata lakukan setiap kali ia datang. Membuka pintu ruanganku dan tersenyum riang. Meski badannya kadang terhunyung, meski wajahnya kadang meringis , tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Aku tahu ia menyembunyikan setiap luka fisik yang ia derita juga luka batin yang membebani hatinya. Membuat pundaknya lelah dengan semua kehidupan yang ia lalui. Aku tahu Furihata sudah tak kuat, tapi aku tak acuh.

Aku membiarkan ia dan luka yang menganga di hatinya. Menemaniku setiap hari hingga nanti senja menjelang—berwarna merah, membuatku muak. Karena aku tahu, saat itu Furihata akan kembali kepadanya. Kepada dia yang Furihata cinta, kepada dia yang Furihata puja, kepada dia yang Furihata letakkan di tempat terluas pada hatinya—memenuhi seluruh hatinya dengan warna merah. Aku benci, aku dendam, aku sakit.

Katakan kalau aku bodoh, jadikan aku peran antagonis tapi aku tetap akan memerangkap Furihata dalam dekapanku, memenjarakannya dan memasungnya untuk selalu berada dalam batas teritorialku. Dia milikku, meski hanya akal. Dia miliknya, dan Furihata memberikan hati dan raganya untuknya. Aku benci itu.

Karena itu, meski nanti Furihata sudah tak mampu bergerak. Meski nanti Furihata menyerah dan mundur. Meski nanti Furihata mati dalam lukanya dan tenggelam dalam lautan darah dari hati yang teriris menjadi serpih. Dia tetap menjadi milikku. Yah, setidaknya labelnya adalah milikku. Milik Kuroko Tetsuya secara _official_. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang hanya memiliki hatinya. _Tch_, aku tak suka menyebut nama itu, lidahku pahit.

"Kuroko-_kun_, minum obatmu dulu."

Aku tersenyum, menurut padamu dan mengulurkan tangan. Kau mengulurkan obat, menyendokkan makan, mengurus segala keperluanku. Aku selalu melihatmu, memperhatikan tepatnya. Memosi semua gerak-gerikmu dalam ingatan dan mata kita bertatapan, kau membuang pandang.

'_Wajahmu terpaling, kenapa?'_

'_Apa itu yang menggantung di kelopak matamu? Kenapa sorotmu kuyu?'_

'_Oh, aku tahu. Ini semua karena ulahku, kan?'_

'_Kenapa tidak menjawab?'_

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Maaf, meski aku harus tertawa di atas kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Meski aku tahu bahwa denganku kau takkan bahagia. Bolehkah aku bahagia di penghujung umurku? Bolehkah aku… tetap egois? Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, sampai waktuku yang bisa dihitung ini habis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lelah, itu hal pertama Furihata rasakan. Ia lelah berbohong, lelah dengan semua sandiwara, kepura-puraan yang mereka susun di setiap memori otaknya. Ia lelah tapi tak bisa berhenti. Ia mati tapi tetap berdiri. Hatinya bersua dengan kekasih tapi otaknya dikukung sempurna oleh rasa bersalah.

Ia mati tapi tetap berdiri. Seperti pohon mati, termakan rayap, tererosi angin, dilapuk air. Ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk rubuh. Tapi ia masih berdiri, disini, di atas dua kaki, berdiri di ujung jalan. Di antara cinta dan persahabatan, ia tak bisa memilih.

Furihata lelah dengan semua enigma hidup yang tidak berujung. Sepinya mengukung, membawanya canggung, melubangi hatinya hingga bolong. Ia berlari di jalan tak berujung, paru-parunya menggerung.

Di satu sisi ia ingin bersama Akashi, bersama orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, saling berbagi kasih dan hidup bahagia layaknya pasangan. Seandainya bisa, jika saja bisa. Tapi nyatanya kenyataan tak seindah harapan. Furihata anak kecil yang berlari riang membawa boneka, lalu terjatuh, terjerembad di tanah berbatu, dia luka-luka. Menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

Gelap, sempit, hampa. Berputar-putar dalam lingkaran, _migraine_ tiba-tiba menyerang. Furihata kehabisan nafas, termegap-megap meminta pasokan udara yang mendadak punah.

Karena di sisi lainnya ada Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabat baiknya. Dia terjebak antara cinta dan sahabat, antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

_Bagaikan buah simalakama, dimakan ibu mati dibuang ayah mati._

Ia tidak bisa memilih, mereka berdua Furihata sayangi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya bahagia dengan Akashi sementara sahabatnya menderita. Padahal ia tahu tentang perasaan mereka, ia tahu ia bukan lagi terjebak antar cinta dan sahabat. Tapi ini lebih sulit, lebih kompleks.

_Dia ada antara cinta dan cinta._

Ketika salju turun, Furihata baru saja memekarkan pucuk. Membuatnya layu karena beku dan ia tak sempat menebarkan semerbak bunga. Lahirnya bahagia dalam hatinya tak kesampaian. Ia mati rasa.

Antara aku, kau dan dia. Aku ingin bersamamu, Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi akalku tak bisa lepas darinya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat hangat membungkus tubuhnya, ketika lelah mendera sehabis aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Akashi memeluk Furihata erat dari belakang. Membiarkan isakan Furihata beradu suara dengan deru nafas mereka.

"Aku lelah, Akashi-_san_. Sangat lelah. Tapi tidak bisa berhenti."

Akashi memeluk pemuda itu erat, mengecupi kepala berhambur padang coklat, menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya disana." Kau harus kuat. Karena aku kuat."

Furihata terkekeh di antara isakan, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buaian hangat sang kekasih. Mencoba menggali lebih banyak cinta dari hati yang diiris sembilu." Kau kuat, aku?"

Jemari-jemari yang kini terlalu sering memegang pulpen daripada mendribble basket itu bergerak menuju wajahnya. Menjepit dagunya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk, membawa wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau kuat. Demi Kuroko, demi GoM dan demi… Seirin."

Tubuhnya kemudian ikut berbalik, membuat mereka berhadapan dan nafas mereka membelai wajah masing-masing. Furihata mendongak, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan selidik.

"Dan demi aku. Karena Kuroko, sahabatku."

Furihata tahu ada yang disembunyikan. Ada kata yang tertambat di kerongkongan. Silabel yang membuat Akashi yang egois bertahan.

'_Keluargaku.'_

Keduanya tersenyum, menutup luka hati dan saling mempertemukan bibir. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, mengatakan cinta yang tak jua mati meski takdir seolah membenci benang mereka yang tertaut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi, Furihata dan Kuroko. Mereka berpikir dan mencoba menghibur hati.

'_Setidaknya.'_ Di antara pandangan sakit ketika mendapati sisi ranjang yang kosong.

'_Begini saja.'_ Dari bibir yang menumpah dusta.

'_Sudah cukup.'_ Mata terpejam lelah karena berpura-pura tak peduli.

* * *

**FIN**

Here, beneran pojok curhat. Minggu ini dan setelah hari Selasa kemarin FFn di tempatku maintenance, jadinya aku gk bisa update dan baru tahu bahwa ini sudah benar. Tapi fic yang kutulis belum bisa diupdate gegara kupikir bakal gangguan buat beberapa minggu ke depan. Dan if you know what I mean, semua fanfic Akafuriku belum siap untuk diupdate / ini karena saya putus asa gk bisa buka ffn dari minggu kemarin dan draft yang ditulis akhirnya tak sepenuhnya selesai./

Jadi, semua update-an rencananya bakal Di update di minggu depan dan sebagai permintaan maaf, Di kasih ini fic dulu ke kalian / padahal fic angsa malah bikin tambah sakit hati TwT/

**Part 2 curhat sekaligus ngiklan.**

Dan bagi yang menanyakan apakah Di juga membuat cerita di FB. Ya, Di buat, tepatnya ditaruh di post grup Akafuri Indonesia. Silahkan cari grup dengan nama **Cafein**, selamat menyelam dalam Akafuri grup. Thehe, sekali menyelam minum air. Ngumpul sama Akafuri lovers dan juga bisa baca fic MA yang emang gk diperbolehkan di FFn. Ditunggu kunjungannya ^_^

Akhir curhat.

**Review?**


End file.
